


gorgeous.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [89]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Some really fluffy McStarr, with Ringo riding Paul. And Ringo feels a little self conscious, but Paul tells him how good he looks.”





	gorgeous.

1964,

Paul had enjoyed a calm day, reading the newspaper and drinking tea, when Ringo came in looking rather dour. He saw him walk through the hallway with eyes like a kicked puppy dog and called out with worry, “Ringo, darling, is everything all right?” Ringo’s sad eyes turned to Paul with a nod, before pausing and shaking his head demurely. Paul folded the newspaper and placed it on the coffee table and gestured to Ringo to come over. Ringo hesitated before walking slightly slumping over sadly like something out of a cartoon. He came to a halt in front of Paul, gingerly touching the younger man’s knees with the tips of his fingers. Paul took the drummer’s hands in his and petted the rough knuckles as he looked up to the older man. “What’s wrong,” his worry clear in his voice as he looked concerned to the man.

“… I,” he swallowed deeply, something clearly blocking him from saying what he wanted to, “am I… ugly?” The last word came out barely audible but Paul understood and his eyes widened. “No!” It shot out of him and his hands tightened around Ringo’s. “What makes you so that?” He desperately pleaded to know. Ringo was nothing but gorgeous to him and it pained him to know that Ringo didn’t think the same of himself. “Just that… the fans… and _the movie_,” he lifted his eyebrows slightly at the last two words. “_Oh_,” Paul’s heart hammered at the realisation. Ringo had always been terribly self-conscious about the size of his nose and certain fans _had_ been rather blunt about it lately. Paul shook his head and wrapped his arms about Ringo’s slight waist. “Nevermind what they, or _it_, says. You’re a stunning man, Ringo.” Ringo stammered in protest but felt a slight pull as Paul leaned back into the sofa with a hushed whisper of “let me prove it to you.” 

Ringo fell on top of Paul and immediately felt his lips on his own. He graciously accepted the soft touch and allowed himself to dive into the love and distraction. The deeper the kiss went, the hotter both of the men started to feel. Paul’s hands travelled under the dark turtleneck Ringo had worn that day, something that had gotten Paul all hot and bothered just be the appearance of it on his lover. He gently felt the soft, warm skin that had hid underneath the cotton all day and whispered his thanks and compliments to Ringo for giving him such a delight. The shirt finally got off to Ringo’s strangled relief and Paul drew back with a sigh to look over the smooth chest of his boyfriend. “Gorgeous,” he whispered and dragged the man back down for another kiss. 

Paul’s slender hands travelled to the edges of Ringo’s tight jeans and felt the cold metal of the buttons. Ringo’s hands were steadying himself on Paul’s shoulders as they worked together to get both of their trousers off. Paul quickly threw off his own shirt that had almost been forgotten in the heat of the moment. It was with a slight laugh and wheeze that they felt the cool air on their bare skin. “I love you, Ringo,” he whispered and kissed the man on his beating chest as he let his fingers travelled down beneath the man in his lap, to work open and prepare him for the moment Paul felt so hard and excited for. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ringo hissed as a finger entered him with only spit as a way to ease its way in. “You’re so handsome,” Paul continued after a while of silence and entered a second finger to Ringo’s pain and ecstasy. “And you’re just… so… gorgeous,” Ringo started to writhe upon the digits as a third entered and he grew louder as Paul skillfully moved them around. Ringo felt the pit of his stomach and gave a series of whimpers and stammers of half-spoken words to warn Paul of the fact- that if anything more than fingering were to happen, it should happen _now_. Paul, this not being their first go of the lustful kind, understood it clear as their and gently pulled his fingers out of Ringo- carefully watching the man of any discomfort, and when none where to be found; smiled at the older man and together they lifted him up so Paul’s hard, neglected, cock could get some attention. 

Ringo and Paul joined in a passionate kiss, muting themselves, as Ringo sat on his lover and started moving with joyous zeal. Ringo’s hands rested hard on Paul’s shoulders, feeling the soft flesh on the tip of his fingers, digging slightly into it with his short nails. Paul loosened his grip on Ringo’s waist, confident in the man’s posture and balance, and moved them to Ringo’s own forgotten member. It was the larger of the two and Paul_ loved it_. His hands, still damp and wet, moved in delicate stokes as they continued their love fest in comfortable peace and quiet. 

And when they came; they came in a high. High on the bliss and euphoria of being with the one you loved so dearly. The state of the sofa was completely ignored as they pulled from each other and into a warm and loving embrace, wrapped in blankets, ready to doze off and not give a care for any of their previous worries. It was to the whispers of devotion and praise from his lover that Ringo safely fell into a gentle sleep; worries from only minutes ago completely forgotten.


End file.
